Reincarnation du ninja
by mangaXficNaruSasu
Summary: Une jeune ninja de 19 ans, Klaose Uzumaki meurt lors de la guerre en protégeant son meilleur ami et amour secret Aoi Uchiwa. Peu de temps après sa mort, elle se retrouve à faire un brin de causette avec le Rikudo-sannin qui va la réincarner en Naruto Uzumaki, qui a 17 ans porteur du démon renard Kyuubi. Pour s'avoir en détail, venez lire ! Prologue en ligne.


**Prologue**** :**

**Réincarnation du Ninja**

Flash-Back

Dire que j'étais morte sur un champ de bataille, qu'elle ironie, j'avais 19 ans mais avant tout j'étais une ninja, je savais que si j'empruntais cette voie, je côtoierais la mort à chacune de mes missions et pourtant cette fois je ne voulais pas y croire, nous étions en pleine guerre et je voulais protéger mon meilleur ami et amour secret _**Uchiwa Aoi**_, Il allait se prendre une technique qu'il n'aurait pu éviter alors pour qu'il puisse vivre un peu plus longtemps c'est moi qui ai pris le coup à sa place, je l'entendit hurler mon nom, je suis sûr qu'il va se mettre à pleurer d'ici quelques minutes mais je ne verrais peut-être pas ses perles salées couler sur ses joues.

- **Tiens bon Klaose ! Hurla mon meilleur ami. Mais que fait l'équipe médicale bon sang ?**

**- A..oi. Fis-je avec difficulté. A..oi, j'…ai…**

Je n'arrivais pas à parler, je voulais lui dire que tout irais bien, même si je savais que c'était impossible mais je voulais qu'il sache que quoi qu'il arrive je veillerais sur lui. Je sentis sur mes joues mes larmes, c'était presque fini, j'allais passer l'arme à gauche mais avant, je trouvais la force de lui parler une dernière fois

**- A…oi, tout ira… bien ! Déclarai-je. Là… où je… serais…je veillerai…sur…sur toi, tu sais, je…ne te l'ai… jamais dit…mais…je…je t'….**

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car toute fonction vitale m'avait quitté mais avant de rejoindre cet autre monde qu'est l'au-delà, je l'entendis hurler mon nom, je n'avais qu'un seul regret, et que je n'ai pu lui dire mes sentiments.

**- Klaaaaoooosssseeeeee ! Hurla Aoi.**

Alors que mon âme partais à la dérive, vers une certaine lumière, je vis Aoi qui avait mon corps dans ses bras mais je m'éloignais et tout me paraissais flou. Je le voyais malgré ma mauvaise vision, se balancer d'avant en arrière tout en continuant de hurler son désespoir et pour ne pas voir cela je fermais les yeux et la seconde d'après, je les rouvrais et j'étais dans un autre endroit.

Cette pièce ressemblais à un temple, il y avait neuf piliers et graver dans ceux-ci, étaient gravés neuf esprits, mais je l'ai connaissait comme étant les neuf démons à queues ou du moins tous les ninjas, en regardant par terre, j'avais vue trois grand cercle et dès qu'on se rapprochait du centre ils rétrécirent. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire un pas qu'un homme apparu devant moi assis tout de blanc vêtu, je ne pouvais faire une description de cette homme, il avait l'air assez spécial d'ailleurs, il commença à me parler.

**- Je te souhaite la bienvenue. Me dit l'inconnu.**

**- Je vous remercie mais qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je.**

**- Je suis celui que vous appelez le Sannin Légendaire. Me répond-il**

**- Vous êtes le Rikudo Sannin. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.**

Il acquise de la tête puis il leva la main et me fit signe d'avancer vers lui et c'est donc ce que je fis, je me rapprochais du centre de l'édifice et il me demanda de m'assoir en face de lui et bien évidement j'obéis et il se remit à me parler.

**- Sache que le temps que tu passes ici n'est pas le même que sur terre. Me dit-il. Il se peut que lorsque tu te réincarneras, tu ne sois pas une fille mais un garçon, mais ce n'est pas tout il y a aussi le faite que celui dont tu t'es épris se réincarnera mais il se peut qu'il n'est pas le même comportement vis-à-vis de toi.**

**- Je vois.**

**- Au faite, pour ton information celui que tu seras dans ta prochaine vie viens de naitre et son nom est Naruto Uzumaki et il sera le prochain porteur du démon à neuf queues, mais au lieu de vivre à Konoha, il vivra… non, tu vivras avec Jiraya qui sera ton parrain. Mais j'aimerai savoir ton nom actuel.**

**- Mon vrai nom, il s'agit de… Klaose Uzumaki, pourquoi ? Demandais-je**

**- Il se peut aussi que celui que tu seras dans ta prochaine vie se souvienne de la vie que tu as vécu.**

**- Je comprends.**

**- Il est temps pour toi d'y aller.**

**- J'y vais dans ce cas.**

Après que nous nous soyons salué, une grande lumière m'engloutis et en rouvrant les yeux je me retrouvais dans mon nouveau ou du moins celui de Uzumaki Naruto, il était… non, c'est vraie qu'il s'agissait de mon corps également. Donc j'étais allongé dans l'herbe verte et fraiche tout en regardant le ciel d'un bleu magnifique avec quelques nuages qui naviguaient dans cette océan paisible, puis soudain un homme m'appelait, il s'agissait de Jiraya mon parrain.

**- Nous devons y aller Naruto. Konoha nous attend et surtout l'Hokage. Me dit Jiraya d'un air désespérer.**

**- Pour quoi prends-tu cet air affolé Ero-sannin, un mauvais souvenir de l'Hokage ? Demandais-je.**

**- L'Hokage actuel et Tsunade Senju, elle est comme moi la sannin légendaire et elle est effrayante. Me raconta Jiraya.**

**- Toi… tu as du te payer un coup en pleine poire pour dire ça.**

**- Comment as-tu deviné ? Demanda mon parrain.**

**- C'est simple avec les livres cochon que tu écrits, elle ne peut que t'en vouloir. Répondais-je.**

**- Ce ne sont pas des livres cochons, ce sont des chefs d'œuvre. Déclara Ero-sannin.**

**- Bon je prépare mes affaires et nous y allons.**

C'est sur ses dernière parole que je préparais mes affaires et je pris mon katana à la main droite, mon sac de voyage sur l'épaule gauche je regardais le avr de paix dans lequel nous habitions depuis plus de 17 ans. VILLAGE CACHE DE KONOHA, NOUS VOILA !

* * *

Titre : Réincarnation du Ninja

Auteur : Ba moi évidament

Titre du manga : Naruto

Mangaka : Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Couple : Sasu Naru et autres pendant la fiction.

P'tite note : Ba pas grand chose à part euh... juste une p'tite review pour l'auteur qui passe à passé le BTS.


End file.
